Shut Me Up
by 27SecondsFromInsanity
Summary: WiselyXLenalee. A one-shot in which Lenalee does something horrible and attempts to make it right.


Lenalee hears his screams again. Everyone does. Wisely's desperate screams echo through the Black Order heavily and Lenalee feels especially guilty. She'd been the one to catch him after all, kicking him in that demon eye of his and rendering him unconscious then dragging him back to the Order with her. Part of her wants him to pay for what he did to Kanda and Alma. Pay for the pain he'd inflicted upon them both and Allen. But, part of her is sick of all the hatred and bitterness that comes with this never-ending war and wants to forgive the boy and his actions. In actuality, Lenalee isn't sure what she feels anymore.

Sure, everyone had been terribly surprised when she'd hauled his unconscious form through the doors to the Science Division but Inspector Rouvellier had been the first to congratulate her, saying that it was a great accomplishment and that Wisely - or 'the subject' as he'd referred to the boy as - would be an excellent source of information. Even though Lenalee hates Rouvellier with every fibre of her being and every time she sees his hideous face she'd suddenly relive flashbacks of her childhood, she felt a sort of pride at being praised by him. Wisely'd been dragged away, his limp feet dragging across the carpeted floor, and that'd been the last she'd seen of him.

Now, sitting in the cafeteria, quietly eating chocolate cake beside her equally silent friends and listening to his torture, she can't help but feel absolutely terrible.

She remembered a couple of days ago when they'd captured Debitto. General Socalo had waltzed into the Order, the Noah boy slung over his shoulder. He was barely alive, his chest hardly rising with his breaths and his face was was coated in dirt and his own blood. Socalo had quickly informed them that Jasdero, his brother, had been killed which had left Debitto completely helpless. Debitto's black hair looked matted and the blood which ran down each strand had dropped onto the white floor, creating a trail through the Order's hallways and down to the interrogation rooms. Rouvellier had insisted on torturing him still, even in this state. Several hours of screams and tears and desperate cries for help later, Rouvellier thought enough for one day. His uniform was getting dirty, after all. Debitto had been left on the metal table, crying and screaming and eventually, around eleven pm, he stopped. Debitto had died. Alone and helpless, he died and in his place lay a pale skinned, black haired boy with dull cobalt blue eyes. Lenalee couldn't let the same happen for Wisely. It had hurt enough to see Debitto's limp, blood soaked body be thrown into the roughly dug grave in the Order's graveyard without even a coffin and covered back up in dirt. Then, to top it all off, Chaoji had stuck a badly made cross into the disturbed dirt with a smirk. It had been Lavi, Allen, Kanda and herself left after all the others had cleared off, paying their respects to their fallen enemy. Lenalee hoped he was reunited with his brother.

No, she couldn't let that happen to anyone else, Noah or not, nobody deserved what Debitto went through.

It'd been bad enough when all she had to do was listen to it but when Rouvellier thought it'd be an excellent idea to set up cameras to show the rest of the Order Wisely's suffering, she'd almost been sick. Chaoji, however, is enjoying watching the Noah's pain, cheering at each pained scream with enthusiasm. He and a small group of Finders keep shouting about how 'this is what scum like Noah deserve' and Lenalee just wants them to SHUT THE HELL UP!

The giant screen in the hall, projected by one of the Science Division's newly developed cameras shows Rouvellier standing over a restrained Wisely, lying flat on a metal table with thick leather straps holding his wrists and ankles down. Rouvellier has a knife in his hand and is slowly cutting the Noah down his stomach and the boy twists and turns and struggles but to no avail, grey hands clench as the sharp blade punctures his skin and he cries out.

"AAARRGGGHHAA!" Tears had began to spill down his cheeks a while ago, he can taste them, salty against his tongue. He breathes heavily and loudly, just trying to block the pain out.

Lenalee hates this. It's disgusting. Why did she do this to him?! She should've just let him go! She can't take her eyes away from the screen though, no matter how horrified she is, she can't bear to look away. She did this to him. She should have to watch. He yells again, his hands clenching into fists and he pulls against the restraints but collapses back against the table.

"P-Please stop.. Please!"

"Oh? What's this? You're crying? Aw, don't be like that."

"It hurts!" Wisely chokes and gasps for air, "It hurts so much!"

A wide, almost sadistic looking smile spreads itself across Rouvellier's already menacing face and he chuckles as Wisely cries.

"Good."

"What is this? He's not even asking him questions! He's just torturing him!" Allen exclaims suddenly, slamming his hand on the table.

"It's so horrible.." Miranda whispers, her hands over her mouth in horror, eyes wide but unable to rip them away from the scene.

"He deserves it! That bastard should die! I'll kill every last one!" Chaoji responds, earning cheers of agreement from his little group of Finders. Lenalee can see Jerry, shaking his head at the group with disgust.

Wisely can feel his warm blood dripping down his midriff and all over his clothes. Damn, that'll never come out. The Earl will go crazy.. He had these clothes custom made.. Perhaps thinking about laundry right now is a bad idea, he realises as he looks up at the Inspector through blurry eyes. His blood is red, not black, Wisely notices and smiles at the fact. Means he's still human, somewhere in his scarred and corrupted soul.

"Smiling at a time like this? You must be tougher than I expected.." Rouvellier's rough voice comes from above him sounding slightly irritated and Wisely turns his head back up to stare at the ceiling. It hurts so much. He doesn't know how much longer he can take this. He'll reach his limit soon then that'll be the end. Why was he here again? Oh, yeah, that Lenalee girl. She brought him here. He doesn't even know why, just woke up here and freaked out. He can't remember anything after leaving the ark that morning, just one big blurry mess in his mind.

The knife plunges into his right arm this time, ripping through the skin and the muscle and he grits his teeth, feeling his red blood overflowing and dripping down his arm. The blade is dragged down his skin and he cries out with the pain. He hopes this'll be over soon. He hopes he'll survive it.

Lenalee has had enough. She can't handle this anymore and stands up abruptly causing Allen, Kanda and Lavi to look at her curiously. She watches Wisely one last time before taking off down the hallway, ignoring the cries of her friends and running as fast as she can. She has to save him. She has to. She shouldn't and part of her berates her for wanting to help him but the other part, screaming it's approval and praising her, quickly overtakes the doubting thoughts.

When she reaches the room where Wisely is being held, she flinches at his heart-rending yell. She'd thought of a plan as she'd ran and now she's about to put it into action. Knocking at the door loudly, trying not to lose her nerve, she pushes it open quickly. The scene which meets her eyes is worse in than she'd expected. It's so much worse to see it like this than to just watch on a camera. Rouvellier's torture has escalated and he's now slashing at Wisely madly, the knife ripping the skin and the blood drops are sent flying in all directions, ending up on the floors, the walls and some even on Rouvellier's once pristine uniform. Wisely has passed out, his body lying limply on the table, blood running all down his arms and midriff, staining his clothes. He's barely breathing anymore and tears stain his cheeks. It's painful to look at.

"Um.."

"What is it Lenalee?!" Rouvellier snaps, turning to face her abruptly, wrenching the knife from Wisely's body.

"Brother says he needs to see you."

"Can't Komui wait!? I'm in the middle of interrogating the subject!" The Inspector responds, anger veiling his features.

"It can't wait." Lenalee answers curtly, raising her eyes to stare at him coldly.

The Inspector mutters something under his breath and throws the knife into Lenalee's hands and she fumbles with it before gripping the handle. She feels terrible for landing her brother in trouble but..but he'll play along for her sake, she's sure. He'll be watching this too.

"He's unconscious. We need to wait until he wakes up to continue." Rouvellier stalks past Lenalee and slams the door closed behind him.

It's silent. Wisely isn't conscious yet and Lenalee stands stock still. The extent of her plan hadn't reached this far. Then she remembers the knife in her hands, bloodied and coating her hands with the crimson red. She drops it suddenly, yelping and jumping away from it. Wisely stirs.

Cautiously, she takes a step towards him and looks at him.

"...Wisely?" She whispers but there's no response. She places a hand on his shoulder and his eyes snap open suddenly, causing her to jump back in fright. He instantly begins to panic, thrashing around and struggling to get away but his efforts are futile, only succeeding in exhausting himself.

"NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP PLEASE..!"

"Wisely!" Lenalee yells, panicking.

"IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO BAD! HELP ME PLEASE!"

"Wisely! I'll help you!" Lenalee cries, grabbing a thrashing limb and holding him down, desperately trying to calm him down. He isn't listening though, too panicked and in pain to listen to anyone or anything. His eyes are wild and he looks around fearfully as he tries pushing Lenalee away.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

He continues to freak out, yelling for help and Lenalee can think of nothing else for it. It's more of an impulse thing and she doesn't even think about the action. She's also completely forgotten about the cameras broadcasting this to the whole Black Order. It just happens. She shuts him up with kiss. She's kissing him. Oh my god, she's kissing him! What the hell is she doing!? A loud scream of dismay signifies Komui hitting the roof. Wisely's lips are soft and warm under hers and she actually finds herself enjoying it. Is this what Komui's been keeping her from all this time!? Then it hits her, what she's actually doing and who she's doing it with. Snapping her eyes open and pulling away, she looks down and his golden eyes are wide and staring at her, shock evident on his grey face.

"...Lenalee?" Well, looks like it worked.

"Hey, Wisely. I came to save you." Lenalee smiles and Wisely blinks at her.

"W-What're you..?"

"I had to shut you up somehow.." She laughs and he smiles back at her. It's a tiny smile and it fades away fast but it's a smile none the less.

"..I'm s-sorry.."

"D-Don't be..," Lenalee answers, tears welling up in her eyes and she stares at the ground, "This is my fault. I-I'm the one who brought you here.. I'm so sorry, Wisely.."

Wisely is silent and just blinks at her before shaking his head. A tear trails it's way down her cheek and she wipes it away with the sleeve of her jacket. Wisely doesn't know what he's doing, exactly. Hell, Wisely's barely lucid, only just hanging on. His mind is all jumbled and messed up for the first time ever and..he can't even think, just focusing on Lenalee

"Let's get you outta here, shall we?" She places her hands on the straps for his left wrist and begins unbuckling them, conscious of Rouvellier returning at any time. She frees his hand then starts on the other one, pulling at the strap a little too roughly and jarring his messed up arms but he doesn't particularly care as he just watches her with a faint smile on his lips. This has got to be some sort of dream, right? There's no way that this could really be happening, right? There's no way that Lenalee Lee - the girl he's always admired - has just kissed him. He's going to wake up any second to find that awful man standing over him with that fucking knife, chuckling evilly as he sticks it into his abdomen and nobody is going to care. Not the Exorcists, not the Noah... nobody.

He reaches his one uninjured arm up to touch Lenalee's cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb and she blushes. What am I doing? He curls his arm around her neck. Stop it! He's pulling her down. Stop it, Wisely, dammit! She's an Exorcist! Her face stops just millimetres from his, he can feel her breath on his cheek and it tickles a little. Her eyes are looking at him, not afraid or angry for once, just...curious. Then it happens again. He lifts his head up and presses his lips to hers. She doesn't pull away. Instead, she kisses him back, one hand supporting her weight against the table and the other tangling through Wisely's white hair, running it through her fingers as their lips move together. Komui's distressed sobs are ignored as the fireworks explode in Lenalee's head and she moves her hand from the boy's hair to trail his jaw and then his shoulder, all the way up his arm until it meets his hand, still resting against her cheek. She grips it tightly and she can feel Wisely's smile against her lips.

She breaks the kiss first, gazing at the Noah boy before smiling and continuing to untie him. Lenalee has freed his ankles now and is back at his side, sliding an arm beneath his back and helping to pull him to a sitting position, causing him to hiss in pain and her to apologise.

"D-Don't apologise," He says between laboured breaths, "It's not your fault.."

"It is, Wisely!" Lenalee exclaims, tears streaming down her cheeks now, "It IS my fault! I brought you here and you've gone through so much pain and I'm SO sorry and..and.."

"...d-don't worry about it.." Wisely struggles to breathe and he closes his eyes for a moment, "Y-You didn't know t-that this'd happen.."

Wisely likes this fact. Looking inside Lenalee's brain with the last ounce of strength he has, he's found her mind in complete turmoil, riddled with guilt with what she's done to him. He'd have hated it if she'd known that he'd go through this hell. But, she didn't...and that makes him happy.

It's silent between them now and Lenalee is suddenly VERY aware of what has just happened between them. She looks at his disheveled, bleeding form and the guilt just builds up and up and then she's hugging him, a feeling she's never experienced before filling her entire being and she buries her head in his shoulder. They stay like that for a few moments before Wisely breaks the silence.

"Lenalee...can you take me to a hospital now?" She laughs a little, sniffing and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Of course."


End file.
